Gotta Believe In Something
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: The Westen Triplets always prided themselves in always sticking together ever since they were born. But, after a fateful event their strong bond was blown to pieces. Now they've moved to Degrassi for a new start. Will Degrassi be a place where the triplets can put their bond back together? Or in the end will it be the place that drives a rift between them forever?
1. Throwing Punches and Making Friends

_**Summary:** _As if Degrassi doesn't already have enough drama as it is already. The Montenegro Triplets always prided themselves in always sticking together ever since they were born. But, after a fateful event their strong bond was blown to pieces. Now they've moved to Degrassi for a new start. Will Degrassi be a place where the triplets can put their bond back together? Or in the end will it be the place that drives a rift between them forever?

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly other pairings also._

_**Rating:** Rated T for no, maybe M later_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Throwing Punches and Making Friends**_

**~ Sophia's POV ~**

_The sound of metal on metal._

_Distant screams._

_Broken glass everywhere._

_Flashing lights._

All of the sounds and sights collided together into one big montage of a nightmare as I felt myself being shaken awake. As soon as my eyes opened, my instincts set in quickly causing me to pick myself up fast off of the desk, ball up my fist, and swing at whoever had the nerve to wake me.

"Damn it!" a voice exclaimed as my fist came in connect with someone followed by the sound of someone or something hitting the floor filling the room.

My eyes widened and I instantly dropped my hand down to my side as I looked around at my surroundings. Once the realization hit me that I was currently in my 5th block Algebra class, I intstantly stood up from my chair and looked down to see who I had hit and offered him my hand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up off the ground. His fingers instantly went to his nose. When he took them away his finger tips were covered in blood.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized frantically digging into my purse for a tissue and then handing it to him. I honestly hadn't meant to punch him. "I've just always had the worst reflexes when it comes to being woke up before I'm ready to wake up," I explained beginning to ramble on.

"No, it's fine. Apology accepted," the boy said shaking it off using the tissue to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's not fine! I broke your nose!" I exclaimed seeing blood covering the tissue as he dabbed it on the blood that was oozing out of his nose and then taking it away to see just how much blood he was losing.

"It happens. It was an accident," he insisted continuing to treat the situation as if it was no big deal.

I, of course, was on the borderline freaking out side. "Well, at least let me take you to the nurse or to the office. We can get a pass to get out of school early and I'll take you to the hospital," I said grabbing my purse and notebook off of the desk I was previously sitting at. "It's the least I can do," I insisted refusing to take no for an answer.

"Alright, sure," he said finally giving in.

"Okay. Let's go, then," I said quickly looking around for a trash can as his blood drenched the tissue and some got on his hands. Spotting one at the door, I ran over and picked it up handing it to him. "Less work for the janitors, and besides do you really wanna leave a trail of blood down the hallway," I shrugged as he took it while giving me a weird look.

We made our way to the office without another word. Students were looking at us as we walked down the halls; some with looks of disgust on their faces due to the blood on the boys hands and some of fear probably due to the fact that I had a slightly guilty look on my face. They all probably thought that the new girl, aka me, was a violent, crazy person or something, and that would be totally wrong. Unless, it was my sister who was currently in my position.

Once we made it to the front desk Principal Simpson was there talking to another faculty member. He caught sight of the boy and I, and instantly his attention was on us.

"What happened?!" Principal Simpson exclaimed quickly making his way over to where we were.

Oh crash! I hadn't thought of what to say. If Simpson knew that I had broke the boys nose, then accident or not I'd get in trouble for it. It would suck so badly if I were to get suspended on my first day of school.

I looked over at the boy who looked back at me. My eyes were pleading with his not to tell what really happened. My stomach had never been doing more somersaults than it was doing now.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into a locker door just as someone opened it," the boy spoke quickly.

I sighed an instant sigh of relief. "If it's not a big deal, I could take him to the hospital," I suggested. "I have lunch next so I'm not missing any classes," I added.

Principal Simpson looked from me to the boy and then back to me. "I'll write you both a pass. Just make sure you're back before next period. You wouldn't wanna miss a class on your first day," he said directing the last part to me.

"Yes, sir," I nodded my head in understanding as he made his way behind the front desk to write us passes.

**~ Summer's POV ~**

The clock was ticking and time was passing by quickly. I stood at the front entrance of Degrasi Community School tapping my foot impatiently. Sophia was suppose to meet me right here at lunch time. I was beginning to get a bit worried. Sophia had never been late for anything in her entire life. When she set a time she stuck to it. No if, ands, or buts about it. I guess the whole goody two shoes personality was to blame for that.

I looked at my watch one last time before turning and walking off in a huff. I decided to go look for my older brother, Sawyer. Maybe he would know where Sophia was or what she was up to. Or maybe he would be too busy with his new hockey buddies to even care, which it definitely wouldn't surprise me if that's how it ended up being. Sawyer was a bit predictable these days.

All three of us; Sawyer, Sophia, and I, used to be so close all throughout our childhood. Our bond was unbreakable; for goodness sake we shared a womb for nine whole months together. We can't get any closer than that. As of late, however, it's like we've all been drifting apart. The strong, unbreakable bond that we once shared growing up just dissipates more and more each and every day that goes by. The worst part of it all...it's almost like none of us even truly care about what's going on right under our own noses.

Just as I suspected after turning the corner I found Sawyer standing there all macho man like in his hockey jacket talking with some of the other hockey goons. I don't even know what he sees in those guys. Yeah, they're all apart of a team, but that doesn't mean they have to be all buddy buddy with one another. It just peeves me when I see Sawyer hanging out with them. The same boy who all throughout his early life, elementary and middle school thought jocks were overrated and stupid. Now look at him. Does he want to be the pot or the kettle?

Not caring even the slightest bit that I was interrupting whatever the heck they were having a conversation about I walked up to them and grabbed Sawyer by his arm getting his attention instantly. The group grew silent and Sawyer spun around to face and look at me.

"Can I help you, Summer?" he asked in a dull and annoyed tone causing me to roll my eyes.

When he was in jock mode all I ever wanted to do was just punch him in the face. But, what kind of sister would I be if I embarrassed my own brother in front of all of his hockey buds? Then again who was I and when did I even begin to care?

I scoffed and rolled my eyes hissing at him, "Don't you even take that dull and annoyed tone with me. I'm not Sophia."

Sawyer frowned as his hockey buddies over heard and started joking on him about how a girl just put him in his place. Once again I rolled my eyes and this time I turned my attention to the hockey guys behind him. If looks could kill they'd all have holes in their heads from me glaring at them so intensely.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that all of you are so far up my brothers ass already that you have to be involved in his and my business," I spat a scowl currently setting on my face.

They all shut up and backed off instantly. Douche bags.

Once they were out of the way I turned back to my brother. "Have you seen or heard from Sophia at all today?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not sense this morning. Why?" he wondered.

"She was suppose to meet me at the front entrance like half and hour ago and she didn't show up," I said with just a hint of worry in my voice.

"So, maybe she made a new friend and got distracted," Sawyer suggested shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Seriously, Sawyer? This is Sophia we're talking about not me. Sophia is never late for anything. When she says a certain time she's there not a second early and definitely not a second late."

"Well, we're in a new country, a new town, and a new school. Maybe Sophia's changing the way she is, too," he said nonchalantly.

I shook my head in disbelief at his lack of concern for neither of us knowing where Sophia was. "Whatever, I'll try and find her myself," I hissed pushing past him and the other hockey team members that were in my way as I stormed down the hallway in search of my sister.

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

"That was your sister?" Dallas, the team captain of the Ice Hounds, asked turning back to me from watching my sister retreat angrily down the hallway.

"One of them," I answered my eyes still on my sister's retreating figure.

I was already starting to regret how I treated the situation. I acted like I didn't care about where Sophia was or why all of a sudden she was late for the first time ever when in reality I did care. But, I sure had a way of showing it. 16 years of always being so close and suddenly age 17 hit, the accident happened, and the bond that Sophia, Summer, and I once had was ripped apart in a matter of only seconds.

"So, is she single? No boyfriend back at home or anything?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's single. No boyfriend back home," I answered without really processing what he was even asking, which I had a feeling would definitely come back to haunt me later on.

"That's good," Dallas said with a smirk on his face.

"What's good?" I asked suddenly turning my full attention to the conversation.

Dallas shook his head. "It's nothing," Dallas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay," I said not wanting to get into a game of 20 questions to figure out what he was really talking about.

I just couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach, however, that I had just said something that I shouldn't have. Something was definitely gonna come back and bite me in the ass. I just knew it.

**~ Sophia's POV ~**

About 15 minutes later we were outside of the hospital at the drop off entrance. Part of me wanted to go in with the boy just to make sure everything was okay with his nose and all...well other than it being broken, of course, but I knew that I had to be back to school in less than 15 minutes. I decided I'd ask anyways.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" I asked just throwing it out there.

"No, I'm good from here," he answered. "Besides you have fifteen minutes or so to get back to school before you automatically get a tardy for your next class," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot about the tardy part of it," I said with a sigh. Schools here were so different than back home.

"Well, thanks for the ride," the boy said reaching for the handle and pushing the car door open.

"You're welcome. Besides, it's truly the least I could do," I smiled slightly.

He smiled back as best he could without wincing in pain from his broken nose. "Oh, and by the way," he said sitting back down after starting to get out of the car.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I never caught your name," he informed me with a small laugh.

"Oh, oh, my name, right. I'm sorry where have my manners been the past hour? I'm Sophia...Sophia Westen," I smiled. I went to extend my hand for him to shake, but instantly pulled back. "I would shake your hand, but you've got blood on yours," I said meaning no offense while biting my lower lip.

"Totally understandable. Well, despite the circumstances it's nice to meet you, Sophia. I'm Jake...Jake Martin," he said mimicking my introduction.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. It was a completely unintentional James Bond introduction. "Well, It's nice to meet you as well," I replied smiling once more.

"I'll see you around school," Jake said getting out of the car.

"You, too," I replied just before Jake closed the door and made his way into the hospital.

Once I watched him walk inside, I put the car into drive and left. I couldn't help but laugh at the past hour of my life. Who would have ever thought that punching a boy in the nose, even if by accident, would've made me a new friend?

* * *

So, there's the first chapter. Basically it was just an introduction of sorts to the triplets and a set up for the rest of the story. What are your thoughts on the triplets so far; Summer, Sophia, and Sawyer? Review and tell me what you thought! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!


	2. Forgetting Memories & Unwanted Flirting

First of all, I want to thank every reader who reviewed, favorited, and or followed Gotta Believe In Something! It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! So, thank you all! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all mean so much to me!

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Forgetting Memories and Unwanted Flirting**_

_**~ Sophia's POV ~**_

Behind me a car horn sounded loudly. Somebody had just cut me off right as I was about to pull into the school causing me to slam, without a warning, on the breaks. Apparently, the person in the car behind me blamed me for him or her having to slam on their breaks as well because the horn was continuosly blown. I was usually not the violent type, but part of me was screaming to reach out the car window and flip the person off.

In no time at all the event of being cut off that had just transpired had brought back a memory that I had spent the last year trying so hard to forget. I, of course, could never be that lucky. All it took was little things happening or being said to bring back the horrible memory of that night. The recurring nightmares that I always had since then didn't really help me forget either.

Unlike Sawyer and Summer, I wasn't good at sports and I sure as hell wasn't promiscuous. I had no outlet or way to block out the memory. All I could do was hope and pray that something happened everyday to take my mind off of the past. If something happened and I was distracted, then great. If not, then I just had to grin and bare it. No if, ands, or buts about it.

Like for instance, punching Jake in the nose my first day at Degrassi. Am I glad I accidentally broke his nose? No, not at all. At the same time, though, if I could turn back time and not punch him in the nose...I wouldn't not do it. Today's incident was the first thing in days that happened that had actually been able to distract me from my own personal problems.

After taking a deep breath and calming my racing heart down a little bit, I turned into the school parking lot and parked in the spot I had parked in earlier. Turning the car off, I crossed my arms on the steering wheel and laid my head down. I had gotten back to school with just a couple of minutes to spare, but I wasn't ready to get out and go inside just yet.

It was only a few seconds later that a knock on the window startled me making me jump practically out of my skin. Once I had calmed my racing heart down for the second time in less than two minutes I looked over to find Summer standing outside the car holding back her reddish-brown hair, which was currently trying to fly away with the wind.

I shook my head and sighed before reaching for the door handle and pushing the door open. Summer stepped back to give me some room to get out. I stepped out of the car, grabbed my jacket, and put it on before slamming the door shut pushing the luck button on my keys.

"Thanks for scaring me half to death," I fake laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry, Soph," Summer said with an almost completely genuine tone to her voice.

I was honestly shocked by the tone of her voice. Ever since last year, Summer's attitude towards me as well as Sawyer had been down right shallow and pretty much uncaring. She had definitely strayed away from us and our once unbreakable bond. But, then again Sawyer was pretty much the same way. Naturally, I just followed suit and started becoming more and more distant from them and more involved with my own self.

**~ Summer's POV ~**

After leaving Sawyer and his hockey buddies to themselves and storming away down the hall, I made my way to the front entrance of Degrassi again thinking that maybe now Sophia would be there. Unfortunately, there was no such luck. Sophia was still no where to be found. Well, that is until I just so happened to look out the front windows and see her car pulling into the parking lot. Hmm...I wonder where she had gone?

Checking the time, I saw that there was enough time before the bell sounded for us to go to our next class. Zipping up my jacket, I made my way outside. Almost instantly, I wished that I had worn my hair up in a ponytail today. My hair was flying every which way the wind was blowing. I made my way to Sophia's now parked car while holding back my fly away hair.

Walking up to the driver's side of the car, I saw Sophia with her arms crossed and her head leaning against them. I know my baby sister well enough to know that that's her something's bothering me stance. It's only the first day of school. I wonder what happened already to make her feel like that. I may not have been the best older sister to her the past year, but I still cared about Sophia and whatever she was going through.

Curious as to what was bothering Sophia, I reached forward and knocked on the window. As soon as I knocked for the first time Sophia jumped up quickly having not expected for someone to knock on the window. After a few seconds of calming herself down she turned her head to look at me. When she realized it was me who had knocked on the window she shook her head and opened the door. I stepped back to give her room to get out. She stepped out of the car and grabbed her jacket putting it on before close the door and locking it.

"Thanks for scaring me half to death," Sophia fake laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry, Soph," I said almost completely genuinely.

Sophia looked truly shocked by what I had said. Or maybe it was the tone of my voice when I apologized to her? But, then again, I don't blame her. After all, I hadn't really been the best older sister in over a year.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" I asked as she turned to walk away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?" Sophia answered with her own question.

"Because when you were in the car you were in your "something's bothering me" stance," I answered running to catch up with her.

Sophia shook her head and sighed before proceeding to try and lie to me. "No, I wasn't. I don't even have a "something's bothering me" stance."

I rolled my eyes and laughed quietly to myself. "Sophia, you do have a "something's bothering me" stance. You just apparently don't realize it," I told her following her up the stairs leading into Degrassi.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Sophia insisted continuing on with her clueless facade holding the door open for me.

I walked into the school and turned to face her. "Sophia, I know there's something bothering you. Just tell me...please," I pleaded wishing she'd open up to me about whatever's on her mind.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Sophia snapped catching me off guard with her question and the tone of her voice.

"Sophia..." I started, but she put up her hand to keep me from going on.

"Don't even say it...whatever it is you were gonna say...just don't say it, Summer," Sophia said dropping her hand. "I have to get to class. I'll see you at home," she changed the subject instantly just before turning and walking off.

I opened my mouth to call after Sophia, but closed it when I heard a voice behind me calling my name. I spun around on my heel to see who was calling me. As soon as I saw who it was I instantly wished that I would've just ignored my name being called and walked on, but of course, I had to be the curious type and turn around and see who was calling me. I just had to. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot in an aggravated manor as I was approached by a couple of the Ice Hounds, minus my brother.

"Summer, is it?" the guy who I knew instantly to be the captain of the team, Mike Dallas, asked.

"Can I help you?" I asked not interested in even the slightest bit.

"I was just wondering how your first day here at Degrassi was going," he said stopping right in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. "It was going just great until you showed up and came up with a lie to cover up what you really want," I replied calling him on his bull.

"Okay, so you caught me," he admitted shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe I do want to know something else," he added.

"I knew that already. Well, what is it you really wanted?" I asked trying to speed up the conversation before the bell rang.

"Your brother mentioned that you're currently single," Dallas said getting right to the point instead of making up more lies.

I scoffed and tried not to laugh. Of course, that's what it was. Typical guys. I should have known. "Yeah, I am. I'm single and absolutely loving it!"

"You can also be dating and loving it, too."

That I did laugh at. "Uh, no. Keep on dreaming!"

"You sure about that?"

Seriously? This guy just doesn't take no for an answer. Just shoot me now. "Do I have to sound it out for you? I...am...not...interested," I said very slowly hoping he'd finally get it.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but didn't get the chance to speak the words.

"Dallas, let it go. Team members aren't suppose to date other team members sisters, anyways," one of the other members of the team spoke up.

My gaze followed the team members voice, and my breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of him. Now him...him I'm interested in.

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of my lunch block and time for the last class of the day, which luckily for me was Study Hall. Part of me just wanted to skip the rest of the day all together, but skipping on the first day of school wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I've got to get to class," I said with a small smile before walking off passing by said hockey guy that I was shockingly interested in.

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

I was on my way to class when I spotted Summer talking to Dallas along with some of the other members of the Ice Hounds. Knowing how Summer's been acting the past year seeing her talking to Dallas worried me easily. I waited until the bell rang for Summer to walk my way which also happened to be the way to her last class and I grabbed her arm stopping her as she walked past me.

"What were you doing talking to Dallas?" I asked as she stopped and turned to face me.

"He came over to talk to me, Sawyer. Not the other way around," Summer answered pulling her arm from my grasp.

"Well, what did he want with you?" I asked suddenly going into protective older brother mode.

Summer crossed her arms across her chest and a scowl appeared on her face out of no where. "Well, apparently somebody mentioned that I was single," she hissed.

Damn it! I knew not paying attention to what I said not too long ago would come back and bite me in the ass. I just didn't expect that it would be this soon. The first day of school and one of my sister's was already being hit on by one of my teammates. It didn't help make me feel any bette knowing that my big mouth was the reason for it either.

"Summer, I'm sorry I even mentioned that. It was right after you stormed off and I wasn't realy paying attention to what he was asking and my mouth answered before my brain could process the question," I explained feeling really bad about laying her personal business out there on the line like that.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Sawyer. Just tell all of your team members that hitting on me or either of your sisters period is off limits!" Summer said sternly.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell them all that."

"Good, because I don't want to come to school tomorrow and get hit on again."

"And, you won't," I assured her.

Summer smiled and gave me a half hug. "Great, I'll see you at home, then," she said before walking off to class.

Once she walked off I continued on my way to my own class. All the while, I couldn't stop thinking about all that had already happened today and Sophia, Summer, and I hadn't even been here a whole day yet. What else could possibly go wrong in the days coming? A big part of me was afraid to even begin to find out.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 2! What does everyone think so far? Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!


	3. Setting Rules and False Promises

Once again I first want to thank every reader who reviewed and or followed Gotta Believe In Something! It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! So, thank you all! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all mean so much to me!

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly even other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Setting Rules and False Promises**_

**~ Sophia's POV ~**

After what felt like a long first day at Degrassi Community School, I was more than estatic when I pulled into the driveway of my older sister's house where Summer, Sawyer, and I were staying while our dad is overseas somewhere. Ever since the accident dad had been pulling away from my siblings and I. I guess we reminded him too much of what he lost. Of what we all lost. It was just a shame how all of our lives changed and not for good in the past year.

Getting out of the car, I closed the door and locked it before making my way up the short walk way to the front porch and up the three small porch stairs. Wiping and stomping the bottom of my shoes on the welcome mat outside, due to my older sister Scarlett's cleanly OCD, I made my way into the house only to be met by the loud sound of a running vaccum. Did I mention Scarlett's OCD is a little major. Vaccuming in this house happens at least three times a day.

"Carly!" I called out loudly following the sound of the vaccum into the office. "Carly!" I called out again when I was within earshot of her. "SCARLETT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when the first two attempts didn't catch her attention.

She jumped and a hand went straight to her chest signaling that she did hear me this time and that she surely wasn't expecting it. Scarlet leaned forward and turned the vaccum off. After that she turned to face me. It took her a few seconds to get her composure back and she dropped her hand to her side.

"Jeez, Sophia! Scare me half to death why don't you?!" Scarlett exclaimed once she could talk without sounding out of breath.

"I think I just did that," I joked laughing a little bit.

"Haha!" Scarlett said sarcastically passing me and making her way into the kitchen to start cleaning the kitchen counters which didn't require making noise. "So, how was your first day of school at Degrassi?"

"It was okay," I shrugged following her into the kitchen. "I made a new friend," I added instantly thinking back to how we met exactly.

"Oh, really? That's cool," she smiled as she wiped down the counters.

"Yeah, I even broke his nose and he still wanted to be friends with me," I said leaning against the center island while grabbing a few grapes from the bowl that occupied the island and eating them.

Scarlett instantly stopped what she was doing and looked at me with wide eyes. "You broke a boy's nose...and he still wanted to be friends with you?" Scarlett asked with surprise written all over her face.

"Yep! It surprised me, too," I nodded my head eating another grape. "But, in my defense it wasn't on purpose."

"How'd you break the boy's nose, then?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"I fell asleep in Algebra today and he woke me up...and well you've been in that position before, so you know the rest," I said with a small laugh.

Scarlett laughed, nodded, and replied, "Yeah, I've been there before. Hence, I started wearing a protective face mask everytime I had to wake you up!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that one. She really did start wearing protective masks when waking me. Actually, to be honest, my parents, and all of my siblings did. Well aside from Summer. Even if I didn't purposely punch Summer whenever she woke me up she'd just punch back. So, Summer and I had this deal when she was the one waking me she'd either scream into my ear or use a blowhorn. Neither were the best ways to be woken up, but they caused less hospital visits, so neither of us were complaining.

"Well, I'll go upstairs to my room and let you get back to cleaning," I said pushing myself off the center island.

"Alrighty, I'll go finish vaccuming before Summer and Sawyer get home." she smiled making her way around the island. "I'm glad you're adjusting to Degrassi and Toronto so well," she said kissing me on my head before making her way back to the office.

"Me too, me too," I sighed turning and heading upstairs to my room.

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

After school and hockey practice the team all went to Little Miss Steaks. Thinking back to earlier today and how overprotective I got when I thought Summer had been the one to talk to Dallas only to find that he was the one who went over to talk to her I decided now was as better a time as any to set down the _My sisters are off limits _rule. It only made my decision easier when Dallas made mention of Summer.

"Speaking of Summer as well as my other sister Sophia...they're both off limits," I said in my overprotective brother tone.

"They're off limits?" Dallas asked taken back by my words.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I answered with my own question. "They're my sisters and I don't want them getting involved with jocks. It's the protective brother in me," I explained not that I should've needed to, but with jocks it's usually what has to be done.

I heard one of the guys laugh from next to me and turned my head towards the so called Christian, Luke Baker.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little bit of anger showing off in my voice.

"You've got to be kidding. If one of us wants to pursue one of your sisters we don't need your permission," he answered rolling his eyes and standing up.

I shot up out of my chair and slammed him against the wall right next to our table, my arm sideways against his throat holding him against the wall. Out of my peripheral vision I saw all the team members jump out of their chairs as well.

"Listen here, Baker," I seethed. "When it comes to my sisters I don't kid around. When I say my sisters are off limits, I mean _they are off limits. _Got it?" I hissed wanting nothing more than to rip his head off at the moment, but knowing that that would only lead to unpreventable trouble.

There's almost not a single damn thing that I wouldn't do for my sisters. I'd beat a guy up, but I wouldn't kill him. No matter how much the devil on my shoulder kept taunting me to. But, no one talks about my sisters or pursures my sisters just because they can or because they think they can and they don't take me serious. I won't have any of it.

"I said, do you get it? Has it processed in your brain yet? They're off limits!" I spat my chest heaving with all the built up anger that I was trying to control.

He nodded his head frantically and forced out a yes.

"Good," I said taking my arm away and letting him slide down the wall out of breath. I looked around at everyone currently in the restaurant seeing that I had caught the attention of them all. Then, I looked back at my team members. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow," I said before turning and walking out of the restaurant without another word.

**~ Summer's POV ~**

I was sitting on my bed at home in my room surfing the internet on my laptop when all of a sudden Sawyer burst into the room without a single knock which wasn't something Sawyer usually did. He shut the door behind him and began pacing back and forth in front of my bed. Neither of us said a word for at least two minutes. Sawyer just paced back and forth and I just watched wondering what the heck was going on.

"Umm...Sawyer..." I spoke up after a few more minutes.

"You don't have to worry about any of the hockey players hitting on you anymore," he said stopping mid pace and turning to face me.

"What did you do?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

He was quiet for a second before answering, "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be known as the loose canon member of the team from now on."

Oh jeez. What did he do? "Sawyer Gage...what the hell did you do?" I asked placing my laptop next to me on the bed and then standing up making my way over to my brother.

"I may have slightly attacked Luke Baker," Sawyer said slowly and almost in a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow before asking, "Slightly attacked?"

Sawyer shrugged, "I don't know if it could even be classified as attacked...all I did was slam him against the wall and put my arm across his neck."

"Why would you do that?" I asked having not heard a reason behind why he did it yet.

"When I told them all that you and Sophia are both of limits Baker pretty much told me that I had to have been kidding because no one needs my permission to pursue one of you," Sawyer explained.

Well, that explains it all. Despite Sawyer, Sophia, and I not being as close as we use to that didn't change the fact that Sawyer was over protective of the two of us. Nothing would ever change the fact that he's our older brother and that he'd protect us both with his own life.

"I wouldn't be too worried about being seen as the loose canon member of the team. I've heard quite a bit about Luke being a bit on the douche side, so I'm sure any and everyone who saw or will hear about what you did will only applaud you for doing something to him," I said shrugging my shoulders since it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I sure hope that's the case. I don't need to spend the rest of my high school career being known as a loose canon."

"Don't worry you won't." After a second or two I changed the subject slightly and asked, "So, the whole entire hockey team was present when you said that Sophia and I are off limits to them?"

Sawyer nodded and answered, "Yeah, they were. You wanted them all to leave you alone so I made sure they all heard it."

"Great, thanks," I smiled a half fake and half genuine smile before turning my head away from him.

"Summer, I know that smile and move. Promise me you won't do what you did last time," Sawyer said grabbing my face with both his hands and turning my head back to look at him. "Summer Irie, promise me you won't change your mind and hook up with one of the hockey members like you did at our last school. That's not the right way to suppress the memory and you know it."

"I promise I won't do what I did last time," I said looking Sawyer dead straight in the eyes while secretly crossing my fingers behind my back. I was a very talented liar so he believed me without a doubt.

"I'm counting on you...better yet Sophia and I both are counting on you not to screw this up."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight," he said as he kissed me on the forehead before turning and leaving my room.

"Goodnight," I called after him.

Once the door closed behind him a small smirk snuck its way onto my face. Unfortunately, for myself and everyone else, too, promises and rules are all meant to be broken. However, I would keep my promise this time around unless maybe fate and timing is on my side and said hockey player I'm attracted to somehow finds his way into my life. Then, all bets would be off because fate would have wanted us to be together.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 3! What does everyone think so far? Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!

Also, one more thing...I know this chapter is by far the least eventful chapter so far, but I assure you all that next chapter is when everything starts to pick up. Rules are gonna be broken and scheming is going to be happening without certain characters even realizing it the slightest bit. So, just stick around, be patient, and I'll have that posted hopefully next Saturday!


	4. Guilty Feelings & Almost Broken Promises

As I started off the last chapters, I first want to thank every reader who reviewed! It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! So, thank you all! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all mean so much to me!

Just a quick, little warning for everyone before you begin reading...get ready because this is the longest chapter so far! Enjoy!

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly even other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Guilty Feelings and Almost Broken Promises**_

**~ Sophia's POV ~**

The next day at school I was on the constant look out for Jake. All night I was tossing and turning wondering just how bad his nose was broken. I had accidentally punched him hard enough to make him bleed as if he'd been stabbed rather than punched. I know I shouldn't feel too bad, but I couldn't help but feel like I was guilty of a crime or something. Punching someone in the nose and breaking it is serious in my opinion, although it may not be in others.

It wasn't until the middle of the school day that I learned that Jake had played a leading part in putting the school's garden together. I figured that's probably where I'd stand the best chance of finding him. I made my way outside to the garden to see if he was there. Unfortunately, I had no luck finding him there. I wondered if he even came to school today.

Although Jake wasn't in the garden there was a girl kneeling down working on straightening up the garden that currently looked like a tornado had twisted through it. As I was about to turn and walk back into school she looked up and noticed me standing there. Placing whatever she had in her hands on the ground she stood up and brushed her gloveless hands on he jeans.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"Possibly...I was looking for Jake. Is he here today?" I wondered gripping onto the strap of my purse as it began to fall off my shoulder and down my arm.

"Yeah, he's here. He stepped away to go get something," she answered.

"Oh, ok. I can always come back later. Maybe he'll be here, then," I said with a slight smile.

"Why don't you stay here and wait. He should be back soon," she suggested with a small smile of her own.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your work," I said hesitant to stay. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I could always come back later like I said.

"No, you're not intruding," she assured me.

I smiled walking forward and stepping into the garden area, "Alright, I can stay and wait."

"I'm Katie by the way. Jake's girlfriend," she introduced herself offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie. I'm Sophia," I smiled introducing myself in return putting out my hand and shaking hers.

She cocked an eyebrow as she pulled her hand away and put it down at her side. "Westen?" she asked.

I nodded while taking a seat on the bench type wall surrounding the garden.

"Jake mentioned your name to me when he told me about his nose," she said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, that was a whole big accident," I replied feeling the guilt wash over me again.

"There's no need to feel guilty about it. Like you said it was an accident," she smiled a genuine smile as she apparently noticed the guilty look on my face or the guilty sound of my voice.

"I just have the worst reflexes," I explained defensively.

Katie shrugged. "It's no big deal," she insisted brushing what happened off just as Jake had yesterday after the accident happened. "We all have our flaws. It's what makes us all unique."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that is true. Flaws are what makes us different."

There was a moment of silence between us. During that moment I looked around more in tune to the garden than I was the first time I saw it. It truly did look like a tornado came through Degrassi and only hit the garden. Or even a stampede of horses ran through it stomping on plants and knocking them over leaving them in a huge state of disarray. The possibilities were endless.

"What happened to the garden if you don't mind my asking?"

Katie turned her head and looked at me before murmuring those two words that I wasn't sure whether they should shock me or that I should have suspected them," Hockey team."

"The Ice Hounds did this?" I asked deciding to go with shocked.

"Everything points to them, but unfortunately there's no hardcore evidence to prove that they did do it, but everything that happened leading up to the garden being ransacked points to them. Well, at least one or two members of the hockey team," Katie explained with a sigh.

"That must really suck. It's always the proof that can't be used as evidence that sucks the most."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But, at least the hockey team got caught and puished for something else. It's better than no justice for them at all," Katie said.

"What'd they get in trouble for?" I asked being nosy, which usually I wasn't. But, being nosy gets the best of everyone sooner or later.

"Drinking on school property," she said obviously trying not to laugh.

Well, I sure wasn't going to stop myself from laughing. I needed a good laugh right now, so I went ahead and laughed. "Karma always catches up to any and everybody in some shape or form," I laughed not feeling bad for the hockey team at all.

I was, however, thankful that Sawyer, Summer, and I didn't move here sooner. Otherwise, Sawyer would've probably gotten caught up in whatever the hockey team was up to in the weeks prior to our arrival here. Summer would have a field day adding to her already strong hate if she were to be hearing everything I was hearing from Katie right now. So, thank god she wasn't around at the moment.

Hearing that I was laughing and not holding back Katie decided to go ahead and laugh as well instead of holding it inside. So, we spent a minute or two just laughing at how unlucky the hockey team seems to be. No one is ever lucky enough to get away with everything. As I already said karma always has its way of catching up to people who deserve it sooner or later. No if, ands, or buts about it.

"What's so funny?" a voice, that I almost instantly recognized as Jake's, asked from behind me.

Katie and I both stopped laughing and turned our attentions to him.

"I was explaining the hockey teams shenanigans and how them drinking on school property is what got them in trouble in the end," Katie explained still laughing just a little bit.

"So, Katie told you about them having something to do with the ruined garden?" Jake asked me.

I nodded. "That's actually what jump started the conversation," I answered standing up. "So, how's your nose?" I asked curiously.

"It's doing okay. I've got a deviated septum, though," he explained.

"Deviated septum?" I asked my eyes opening wide.

Jake nodded.

"I caused you to have a deviated septum?" I asked not being able to believe that I caused him such a thing with my accidental punch.

"It's no big deal. It's easy to get it fixed," Jake said not minding it. He didn't mind it a little too much for my liking. It made me feel slightly more guilty.

"Yeah, I know. My sister was born with a deviated septum and had it fixed a few years ago. The surgery is only roughly an hour long and no scars are produced by it and healing takes from 2 days to four weeks to heal completely."

"See, so you know there's nothing to worry about. Your sister made it out just fine, I'm assuming," Jake said.

I shook my head but still protested, "But, she was born with hers! I made yours!"

"It was an accident, though," he argued.

Oh good god! This was going to be a very long back and forth. He would continue to say it was no big deal, and I would continue to feel guilty. God only knows when this would end.

**~ Summer's POV ~**

"You stupid piece of shit!" I hissed at my locker as it once again wouldn't open.

How hard is it to get your combo right and your locker open when the combo is written on a piece of paper right there in front of your face? Apparently, the answer is that it's very hard because this stupid locker refuses to open. How come Degrassi had to have the lockers with the built in locks as opposed to the ones you can clip onto the lockers? Pointless. So very pointless.

"Why won't you just open?!" I seethed hitting the locker a little too hard without thinking. "Damn it!" I exclaimed under my breathe grabbing my pained hand with my good hand. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I chanted while jumping around in a circle holding my hand not caring at all who was seeing me do it.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice asked from behind me.

I instantly stopped jumping around and turned my attention to the person who owned said voice. Oh my gosh! It's him! It's said hockey guy! So, fate's apparently on my side. So, I'm not breaking my promise to Sawyer if something were to end up happening because I didn't go to him. He actually came to me. Or fate pushed him my way. Wait...what the hell am I saying? I don't think like this. Well, apparently now I do.

"Umm...yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" he asked.

"My locker won't open and I sort of punched it out of anger without thinking," I answered truthfully.

The whole truth couldn't be any worse than everyone in the hallway seeing me holding my hand and jumping around in circles like a little kid who just got their favorite toy taken away for whatever reason.

"Would you like some help with opening it?" he asked.

Looking at my locker, then to him, and then to my hand which was slightly red from the hard contact with the locker I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Maybe the locker won't hate you and it'll open," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe," he repeated walking over to the locker.

"So, you're the "Team members aren't suppose to date other team members sisters, anyways" hockey player from yesterday," I said in a questioning tone even though I already knew the answer.

"You remember," he said slightly surprised.

"I usually remember the guys I'm interested in," I said blunty leaning back against the locker next to mine.

I could easily tell that he was taken back by my bluntness by the expression on his face when he turned to look at me.

"Am I being too blunt?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I just wasn't expecting a girl such as yourself to be so blunt," he explained turning his attention back to opening my locker.

"You weren't there the first time I had a run in with my brother and other members of the hockey team were you?" I asked understanding more why he hadn't expected me to be so blunt when he shook his head no.

"There you go," he said pulling the locker door open.

I pushed myself off of the lockers and turned to him. "How did you get it open when I couldn't?" I asked curiously. "Wait...I didn't even give you my locker combo," I said totally confused.

"It was already unlocked. It was just stuck," he said.

"Oh, well I could've opened it if I would've realized that. I just hurt my hand to soon," I spoke defensively.

"Yeah, sure."

Not wanting to argue about that I changed the subject asking, "So, when you said no dating team mates sisters did that include hanging out with team mates sisters, too?"

"Hanging out with?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not the type who hangs out with girls. Not in the actual hang out sense that is," he admitted.

A smirk formed on my face and I found myself asking, "Who ever said hanging out meant actually hanging out like that, like that?"

"Are you suggesting a benefits type thing?" he asked confused raising an eyebrow while trying to grasp what I was saying.

I shrugged putting my things in my locker and closing it. "Maybe, maybe not."

Just then the bell rang.

"Just think about it some. I'll see you around..." I started to say, but then stopped before I could finish my sentence realizing that I had yet to know his name.

Sensing that that's why I stopped he smirked his own little smirk and replied, "Owen."

"Well, then, I'll see you around, Owen," I smiled turning to head to class. "Oh, and don't forget," I stopped mid step and turned on my heel. "Think about it." With that I turned back around leaving a still confused Owen behind in my wake.

So, now either fate really did bring us together or I really just broke my promise to Sawyer on my own. But, then again I did promise not to do what I did last time. Who's to say that even if I did end up starting to hook up with Owen or any guy in that matter that it would turn out like it did back then? Things change and happen differently all the time.

**~ Sophia's POV ~**

It was later on in the day and time for Science or Chemistry or whatever branch of Science I was currently taking. I was walking to class with my new friends, Katie and Jake, since we all had the same class together. It made me happy that it didn't take long for me to make friends at Degrassi. After having to pack up fast and move here after school had already been in session for a few months, I was sure that it would be hard for me to make friends. But, I'm glad I was proving wrong. It's making getting use to Degrassi that much easier.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. Katie and Jake were in the row behind me. Katie directly behind me sitting with her friend, Marisol, and Jake sitting at the table catty corner to me on my left. I, unfortunately, was right there smack dab in the middle of the room sitting next to the captain of the hockey team, Mike Dallas. Although, I didn't hate the hockey team like my sister and sure as heck wasn't a part of the hockey team like my brother, I just wasn't too fond of the hockey team or any of the members of the team.

As soon as the bell run signaling that class had begun, the teacher took no time at all telling us what our assignment was. Unfortunately, it happened to be a project that required partnering up. However, at the same time it was a good thing because it was a two days out of class and two days in class project. There was no doubt in my mind that we could knock out the project in three days and spend the fourth day in class doing whatever. I and anyone who ever worked with me usually finished early and got to have free time while everyone else was still working. What can I say, being smart, attentive, and hard working has its perks.

Instead of being able to choose our partners we were told that we had to partner up with the person sitting next to us. In my case, I had to partner up with Dallas. Well, it couldn't be, but so bad. Could it? I mean, when you're on a sports team you have to keep your grades up, and plus he was the team captain, so surely he wouldn't be one of those jocks who just barely passes to keep theirselves on the team. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"So, what do you want to do our project on?" I asked turning to face Dallas after the teacher explained more about the project.

"I always fall back on something to do with golf for projects like this. It's an easy and quick topic to do a project on," he answered looking back at me.

I shrugged and said, "Alright, that sounds good to me."

"Here we go again," I heard Katie mutter under her breath from behind me. I turned my head back to look at her and she gave me what looked like a "I feel bad for you," smile and look. Hmm...I wonder what that's all about? I'll just ask her later on after class.

**~Later~**

After class, I waited up for Katie and Jake outside the classroom. I really wanted to know why Katie said what she said earlier in class. I thought of every reason I could think of for her saying that and none of them sounded or seemed right. So, I was gonna ask her now and clear it up.

"Hey, Katie! What did you mean earlier by here we go again?" I asked as she made her way out of class with Jake and her side.

"It's nothing really. A golf project is just what started the whole hockey team vs. me, Jake, and everyone else who doesn't really agree with the hockey team," she answered as the three of us walked down the hallway together.

"What do you mean? How did a golf project start this whole thing?" I asked confused.

"Well, while Dallas and I were working together on the last project he took a liking to me and one thing lead to another and Jake and I ended up getting together at a hockey game where we were caught kissing by cameras and well you know the rest already," she explained.

"Oh," I said not sure what else I could say.

"Just be careful, Sophia. Don't lead him on in any way and then get together with another guy after Dallas takes a liking to you. As long as you don't get to friendly with him you'll be fine," Katie told me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for filling me in," I said with a small genuinely thankful smile.

"You're welcome," she replied.

So, from what I'm gathering Dallas seems to be the type who falls for a girl a little too quick. He almost sounds misunderstood in a way. I guess I just have to make sure to stop things if they suddenly go too far, which I don't think they will. Surely, Dallas is aware of the overprotective brother that he has standing in his way of anything invloving me. Wait, does he even know that I'm Sawyer's other sister?

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

After hockey practice, I made my way straight home. Hopefully, Sophia and Summer would be there and not Scarlett. The last thing I needed was for Scarlett to be there when I told the girls what I had to say. Scarlett was always taking their side over mine. Even if it was clear that I was right and they were wrong. Apparently, it's not enough that I'm the only boy in the family.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I noticed Sophia and Summer's cars in the driveway. Luckily, Scarlett's car wasn't there. Entering the house, wiping my shoes on the welcome mat first, I called out for Sophia and Summer. Neither of them replied back so I made my way upstairs to find them. Maybe they had their earphones in and just didn't hear me. Once at the top of the stairs, I found Summer and Sophia watching tv in the opening space which had been used as a game room ever since we were younger.

The house that Scarlett now owned and we all lived in had once been the family home, but at 11 our parents moved me and the girls overseas when dad got a job promotion. Scarlett decided to stay in Toronto and live in the house because she didn't want to lose the house that we all four grew up in. Her and dad made a deal that Scarlett could live in the house and pay half of the bills while he paid the other half of the bill until she finally had enough money to buy the house herself so that it would forever be in the family.

"Girls, we need to talk," I said wasting no time getting straight to what was on my mind.

Both girls sighed already annoyed, which it wasn't hard to tell by their facial expressions and body movements. Summer leaned forward and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table in front of her and Sophia. She turned off the tv and then placed the remote back on the table before standing up with Sophia following suit and standing up as well.

"This better be very important if you're gonna distract us while watching our show," Summer said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Trust me, it's important," I informed her before turning my attention to Sophia. "Alright, don't take this the wrong way or anything because I don't want to make you mad, I just want what's best for you..." I started trying to find the right way to tell her what I had to tell her.

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me," Sophia joked starting to laugh followed by Summer cracking up over the joke.

"Good one, Sophia. It did sound like the beginning of a break up speech," Summer laughed high fiving her.

"This is serious!" I exclaimed as both of them promptly stopped laughing.

"Sorry, go on," they both said trying to keep from starting to laugh again.

"I heard you made some new friends," I said to Sophia.

She nodded and replied with a smile, "Yeah, Katie and Jake. I kinda, sorta broke Jake's nose yesterday and today I met Katie when I went to see how Jake was doing and well we've been friends ever since."

"Again, don't take this the wrong way or anything..." I stopped once again. All the ways to say this just all came out sounding so evil and wrong every which way I thought of saying them.

"Just spit it out, Sawyer," Sophia urged growing impatient very quickly.

"I don't think you should be friends with them," I blurt out not holding it in any longer.

"I'm sorry...I think I must've been out in space when you suddenly became the chooser of who I am and who I'm not allowed to be friends with," Sophia said rather angrily.

I knew she'd end up taking it the wrong way. "It's just that they've caused so much trouble for the hockey team...they got us sidelined for three games. They're just not the type of people who you should be friends with."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Sophia asked glaring at me. "Just because the hockey team and apparently you're jumping on the band wagon and blame Jake and Katie for your teams issues, which by the way maybe they got the team sidelined for three weeks, but ruining Jake and Katie's garden whether it was just one team member or a few or who ever the hell from the team did it that's just as bad," she hissed stopping to take a breath.

"Sophia..." I started.

"Shut up, Sawyer! Don't even say whatever the hell you're about to say! I'm not done!" she seethed walking up to me. "Don't you even tell me who I can and can not be friends with just because your new friends don't like them! Jake and Katie, aka my new friends, don't like the hockey team, but I'm not telling you not to be friends with the them! So, don't go being a freaking hypocrite!" she exclaimed before stalking off to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck was all that about, Sawyer?!" Summer came over to be asking completely enraged. "We've only been here two days and the hockey team already has you brainwashed into their way of thinking and seeing things?!"

"You know what? Since we're already getting pissed off at each other tonight we might as well get everything out in the open," I said deciding to bring up what I saw earlier today at school.

Summer looked confused on top of pissed off and asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Two days at Degrassi after you promised me last night and you're already talking to one of the hockey team members and breaking your promise to me!" I hissed not holding anything back since I was in an argument with Summer who was pretty much in a way the girl version of me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not breaking my promise to you!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh, really? So, you and Owen at your locker with you flirting with him wasn't breaking your promise to me?" I asked.

"No, no it wasn't! I promised not to do what I did last time and this is not what I did last time. I'm keeping my promise still and just because I'm talking to Owen doesn't mean that anything is going to happen between us. We just met today! But, you know what? Now that you've accused me of breaking my promise to you when I have yet to...I think I just might!" Summer exclaimed storming off to her own room and slamming the door behind her.

Okay, so that didn't go the way I had planned on it going. What the hell just happened?

* * *

So, there's Chapter 4! I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far, especially writing it! It's the chapter that really pushs the story into high gear, in my opinion! What does everyone think about the broken rules and broken promises as well as the scheming going on? Also, now that you know more about Summer, Sophia, and Sawyer and their personalities, what are your thoughts on them?

Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!


	5. Sudden Breakthroughs & Lies, Lies, Lies

As always, I first want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing! Sadly, though, I had 72 views and only 1 review last chapter. It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! If you like what you're reading and want to read more please review even if it's a simple; _please continue_ or something like that. That way I know I'm not writing for no reason. Anywho, thank you all again if you're taking time away from your lives to read my story! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all truly do mean so much to me!

For story telling purposes I'm going to be introducing a new POV to this chapter. The triplet's older sister Scarlett is gonna get involved for a bit this chapter. I'm not sure if she'll be involved in chapters to come or not yet, but it's a possibility. I just wanted to let everyone know before you read.

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly even other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Sudden Breakthroughs and Lies, Lies, Lies**_

_**~ Scarlett's POV~**_

It was about seven something in the morning when I made my way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Entering the kitchen, I could instantly feel the intense emotions filling the room. You could honestly cut the tension with a knife. Looking from one of my three younger siblings to another one of them I noticed that they all shared a similiar glare. Sawyer was glaring at Summer and Sophia from one end of the table while they were glaring at him from the other end.

This was definitely one of the things I hadn't missed about living in the same house as my younger triplet siblings. The only difference from then and now, however, is the fact that I'm sure whatever they were currently mad at each other for wasn't something as small and unimportant as a lost or stolen toy, or some stupid prank they decided to play on each other because they were simply bored.

Obviously, whatever was going on had to do with either Sawyer or Summer and Sophia. It wasn't hard to figure out that much judging by their seating arrangement while eating their breakfast in complete and utter silence. Not that I minded the silence or anything since it's the morning and I don't quite enjoy the morning, but they were never this quiet during breakfast usually.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" I asked breaking the silence as I walked over to the cupboard to get a bowl for my cereal.

No one answered.

"Any of you going to answer my question?" I asked opening the silverware drawer and grabbing a spoon.

I still didn't get a single answer from the three of them.

Turning around, I grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch Cereal off the center island and opened it pouring it into the bowl. Then, I made my way to the fridge to retrieve the milk. I poured the milk into my cereal bowl and put it back into the fridge. Next, I put the cereal back into the pantry where it belonged and then picked up my cereal bowl and made my way over to the table.

By now the silence was killing me. I sat down at the table and once again looked back and forth from sister to sister to brother. They still shared the same glares in their eyes and scowls on their faces. It was like we were at a poker game that suddenly went sour due to allegations of someone cheating or something. It was truly a weird situation to be in and not know what exactly was going on.

"That's it!" I exclaimed slamming my hands down on the table quickly gaining the attention of all three of them. "Someone better answer my question!"

I instantly regretted wanting an answer when the silence was suddenly broken by all three of them answering my question at once.

Sawyer was going on about being the older brother who only wants best for his younger sisters. Summer was going on about how Sawyer is accusing her of breaking a promise, that I by the way had no idea about. Sophia was going on about how Sawyer was trying to tell her who she could and who she could not be friends with. All of their problems with each other just made me appreciate more that I was a single child as opposed to a triplet.

"Alright, everyone just needs to calm down," I said to no avail.

They continued on screaming and talking over one another. All three of them were up and out of their chairs now. Sawyer was yelling at Summer and Sophia and vice versa. It was like an even more chaotic episode of Jerry Springer or something going on in my own kitchen.

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" I yelled standing up and slamming my hands down on the table once again to get their attention.

They all shut up right away and sat down.

"What has gotten into the three of you?!" I asked trying to figure out where it all went wrong. "You were the three closest people I had ever known once. What happened to you three? What happened to the unbreakable bond that you three once had?" I asked truly not being able to grasp what had happened with my siblings since I last saw them the way they use to be.

All three of them said nothing and looked down at their cereal bowls avoiding eye contact with me like my eyes contained the plague or some other deadly disease.

Thinking back to the last time I saw them when they were so close, I tried to remember what could have happened to cause all of this. It didn't take long for me to piece it all together.

"Wait..." I started to say.

The three of them looked up at me when I didn't finish what I was starting to say.

"This has something to do with mom, doesn't it?" I asked in a quiet voice.

I definitely wasn't expecting what happened next.

"I've gotta go. Don't wanna be late to school," Summer said standing up super fast and jogging her bowl over to the sink and placing it in before jogging out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Yeah, me too," Sophia said following Summer's previous actions.

"I should go now, too," Sawyer said being the second to follow Summer's actions.

Once I heard the door slam shut behind Sawyer, I shook my head and pushed my cereal away from me laying my head down. Their broken bond definitely had something to do with mom. There was no doubting it. Everyone has their own ways of coping, I guess.

**~ Summer's POV ~**

I had to get out of there. As soon as I heard Scarlett say mom...no, just no. I can't. I jogged as fast as I could without running like someone scared out of their minds would. I wasted no time getting into my car, taking my key out of my purse, putting it in the ignition, and turning it on. I backed out of the driveways just as I saw Sophia and Sawyer making their way to their own cars. By the pace they were moving at I could easily tell that they had both took flight in the fight or flight situation just as I had.

I made it to school about 20 minutes later and parked where I'd been parking the past few days. I really hoped that something would happen today to make me forget Scarlett's mention of mom at the breakfast table this morning. I needed to forget quickly. I couldn't handle the thought of her all day today. I just couldn't. It was too hard.

Getting out of the car, I closed the door and locked it making my way to the front steps of the school. I was half way up the stairs when my purse suddenly slipped from my shoulders and tumbled down a few stairs. As if the start of my day wasn't screwed up enough now I'm losing my purse all the while my mom is stuck in my head and pretty much the only thing I can think of.

When I turned around to go back down the steps to pick up my purse I was taken back as I came face to face with Owen who stood there holding my purse out to me. It's kind of funny how he's suddenly always there when something isn't really going my way. Ever since yesterday with my locker...I wonder if it's a coincidence or not?

I took my purse from him and put it on my shoulder. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he smiled back at me.

There was something about his smile that made me weak in the knees. Usually I never felt this ways with guys I knew. It was as if Owen was different than the guys from my past. It's kind of weird. It truly makes me wonder what the heck is going on in my life.

"So, did you think about what I said yesterday?" I asked seeing this as the perfect thing to get my mind off of my mom.

"I did," he answered.

"Well?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"I'm all for it," Owen admitted.

I smirked. Finally something going my way today.

"But, your brother made it perfectly clear that you and your sister are off limits," he said looking around as if he was worried Sawyer would be around and hear our conversation.

"I'm the one who told him to say that. Don't worry, I can deal with him," I replied. "Besides, why does it even matter what he thinks?" I asked not seeing why what I did really had much to do with him.

"We're already sidelined for three games. If we stand a chance at being able to make up for the games we're gonna miss the last thing the team needs is for two of the players to be going at each others throats," he explained.

Oh, right, I forgot. Owen's a jock. Jock's always stick together and care about the sport that they're playing.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Sawyer finding out. I'm surely not gonna tell him. Are you?" I questioned pushing my hair out of my face.

Owen shook his head no.

"So, do you wanna skip first period and go makeout somewhere or something?" I asked nonchlantly.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Alright, let's go," I smiled mischieveiously taking his hand and pulling him into the school with me in search of somewhere private, which just so happened to be the school's storage room in this case. This should easily make me forget about the events from this morning.

******~ Sophia's POV ~**

I drove to school drowning out all of my thoughts with loud music trying to forget about Scarlett's mention of mom. As if the nightmares that plagued me night after night weren't enough now Scarlett had to bring mom up. It was the worst thing that had happened in a while. Just the thought of her made me want to go jump off a roof or something.

By the time I made it to school, my mind was filled with many different song lyrics. It was a almost a relief. But, a slightly annoying relief. A relief above all, though. I got out of the car grabbing my purse as I got out and closed the door hitting the lock button. Then, I made my way to the front steps of the school. But, something caught my eye and I started to back up getting lost in the midst of a group of friends making their way into the school.

My eyes widened when I saw Summer standing in the middle of the stairs talking to a member of the hockey team. What the hell was I seeing? Summer, the girl who always had something negative to say about jocks was communivating with a jock? Was hell in the process of freezing over? It had to be if Summer was suddenly starting to associate herself with jocks. Or else something was just totally off with her.

"Hey, Sophia!" I heard a voice say from right next to me.

I had been so busy trying to figure out what Summer was thinking that I didn't notice anyone come up next to me. My attention instantly shifted from Summer and whoever she was talking with to the person standing necxt to me who owned the voice that spoke to me.

"Oh hi Katie!" I smiled turning to look at her for a second before turning back to watch and see what Summer and the hockey player were gonna do next.

"What are you looking at?" Katie asked curiously as she followed my gaze. "Is that Owen?"

"Owen?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I think that's Owen talking to that brunette," she answered.

"That brunette is my sister, Summer," I informed her.

"Oh, I didn't know you have a sister," she said with a small smile.

I nodded and replied, "Two sisters and a brother."

"Do they all go here?" Katie asked crossing her arms.

I looked at her and shook my head no before explaining, "Summer and my brother Sawyer, who just so happens to be on the hockey team, do. Our older sister Scarlett is in college now." I turned back only to see Summer grab Owen's hand and pull him up the stairs with her. What the hell was she doing? Her actions were starting to scare me which in return was also causing me to be overcome by anger.

"Is there something wrong?" Katie asked when I finally turned to her fully with a look of confusion and slight anger on my face.

"It almost seems like Summer is falling back into her old habits. She was fine for the last week before we moved here and for the first few days we lived here, but now she's associating herself with jocks and acting so different," I explained telling Katie a little more than I should have, but I just needed someone who would listen and she seemed like the right person who would.

"What do you mean by different?" she wondered.

I didn't answer right away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand," Katie said after a minute or so of me not answering.

"Oh, no. I'm fine with telling you. I'm sure you're not gonna go tell anyone else or anything," I replied not wanting her to feel like she was being nosy or anything.

"No, of course not. It's not my business to tell," she assured me.

"To answer your previous question, Summer always has something negative to say about jocks. Her hatred for them is so huge, but now all of a sudden she's here and dragging Owen off to god only knows where," I said rambling on. "I just need to stop thinking about this, though. I need to focus on my own life rather than whatever my siblings are doing. But, I just can't help myself you know? They are my siblings at the end of the day, and I do care for them."

Katie nodded. "I've got siblings, too. I know the feeling," she said relating to me.

"So, where's Jake at?" I asked changing the subject instantly once I noticed that he wasn't by her side.

"He's getting his nose fixed today," she answered accepting my decision to change the subject.

She really is a good friend so far. I'm glad I met her. After all making new friends isn't at all that easy.

"Well, at least he won't have to walk around with the splint on his nose any longer," I said fixing my jacket which had mysteriously unzipped itself.

"Yeah, that's true," Katie agreed.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard my name being called, "Sophia!"

Katie and I both looked towards where the voice came from. It was Dallas. Speaking of the jocks.

"Sophia, Katie," he said walking up to us.

"Umm...hi, Dallas," Katie replied with a sort of shocked tone.

"How are you two today?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"Good," both Katie and I answered in unison.

"So, what's up, Dallas?" I asked wondering what he wanted.

"I was just wondering if you're up for meeting up after school and working on our project?" Dallas said.

"Umm...sure. I don't have any other plans," I replied with a nod of my head and a small smile.

"Alright, then. I'll meet you in the foyer after school and we can do whatever we need to for the project."

"Okay, see you, then. Sophia, Katie," Dallas said before turning and walking away just as quickly as he had come over to us.

"So, that was pretty weird and awkward," I spoke up turning to look at Katie.

Katie looked confused and very surprised. "Did he really just act friendly to me?" she asked not sure if she saw and heard right.

I nodded answering, "Yeah, he did."

"Something seems fishy in this situation," Katie said not buying into Dallas' friendly actions.

I shrugged my shoulders seeing nothing wrong with how he was acting. Maybe he was trying to put the past behind him and that's why he was being friendly to Katie now? I always try my best to see the good in people. "I'm sure he's just trying to make nice and let go of the past," I said with a smile.

"I hope you're right," Katie said with a sigh. "But, I still have this feeling that he's up to something," she insisted.

Being the type of person who wants to see the best in people, I really hope that Katie's feelings are wrong, and that she's just feeling the way she is now because of her past with Dallas. It would be awful if she was right about Dallas, and I was wasting my time giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Before either Katie or I could say anything else I heard the all too familiar voice of my brother ask, "Sophia, can we talk?"

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

After last night and my younger sisters currently hating my guts Scarlett mentioning mom was the rotten cherry on the top of the dirt cake. I spent the whole drive to school doing any and everything to block mom out of my mind. Nothing worked, though. However, when I finally got to school what I saw definitely blocked everything from my mind other than what I was seeing.

Summer was on the steps talking to Owen and Sophia was talking to Katie. So, basically I got Summer and Sophia to hate me for no reason at all. I'll admit that in this case I was the dumbass. I should've just let them live their lives their own ways and focused more on mine. Never had they ever told me how to live my own life. So, what gave me the right to tell them how to live theirs? Well, besides the fact that I'm way too overprotective of both of them.

It was right then that I decided it'd be best if I apologized. Summer had already disappeared into the school with Owen when I began to make my way to the school steps. But, Sophia still stood there talking to Katie. I made my way over to her without a second thought.

"Sophia, can we talk?" I asked walking up to her.

She turned her head to look at me and a frown and a glare quickly took over her face.

"Alone?" I asked stopping in front of her looking at her, Katie, and then back to her.

"Umm...well, this isn't any of my business. So, I'll see you later, Sophia," Katie smiled at Sophia who smiled back and nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you for listening to me," Sophia thanked her not that it was any of my business what they were talking about.

"Anytime. Besides that's what friends are for," Katie said before turning and walking up and into the school building.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Sophia asked crossed her arms across her chest.

Apologizing really wasn't my forte. So, I took a deep breath and answered, "I wanted to apologize for last night. I had no right to try and tell you who you can and can't be friends with."

"Yeah, you're right! You had no right at all!" Sophia exclaimed.

I could instantly tell by the sound of her voice that the anger she showed me last night was actually to cover up how she was really feeling. I had hurt her feelings last night. It was finally coming to me. Sophia never acted like she did last night unless it was to hide something else. She was generally not an angry person.

"I hurt you last night didn't I?" I asked feeling extremely guilty.

"What was your first clue?" she asked with her own question hurt clear in her voice.

Now I really felt guilty. The hurt in her voice was highly evident. "Sophia, I truly am so, so sorry. For everything. I'm suppose to protect you not hurt you," I said feeling so bad for hurting my baby sister. "I truly am so, so sorry," I repeated.

Sophia just stood there saying nothing for at least a minute or two. The silence was starting to freak me out. I didn't have any idea whether she was gonna accept my apology or not.

"I believe you and I accept your apology," Sophia finally said breaking the silence a few more minutes later.

"I will never forgive myself for hurting you," I said pulling her into a hug.

"Well, you don't have to go to that kind of extreme measure," Sophia said with a small laugh as she hugged me back.

It was truly a relief that Sophia had forgiven me and we were kind of back to normal again. However, giving it more thought about her past and all, Summer and Owen...I still stood firm with what I said about that. Summer and I would be back to normal sooner or later. Probably later, because I didn't have much reason to honestly apologize to her. Well, not unless she apologized as well.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 5! So, how's everyone enjoying the story so far? Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!

Could we try a little something...something maybe like...at least **3** reviews for the next chapter! It's worth a shot!


	6. Acts of Concern & Talks of Manipulation

Sorry for the late chapter. This week and last week has been busier than usual. But, luckily I've got the next few or so chapters planned out and if I'm not too busy the next few chapters or so should be updated a little quicker! I'm not gonna make any promises, though. So, anywho I hope this chapter makes up for the longer than usual wait!

Like always, I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following! It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! If you like what you're reading and want to read more please review even if it's a simple; _please continue_ or something like that. That way I know I'm not writing for no reason. Anywho, thank you all again if you're taking time away from your lives to read my story! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all truly do mean so much to me!

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly even other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Acts of Concern and Talks of Manipulation**_

_**~ Summer's POV ~**_

After having skipped first period as soon as the bell rang signaling second period I had to rush in order to get there in time. The last thing I needed was a tardy. How would I explain being late to class. Oh um, I was making out with a hockey player in the storage room? Yeah, right! That would certainly go over well. I'd probably end up getting some screwed up nicknames, too. I made it to class just in time and took a seat at the back of the room. Moments later the bell rang.

Not even a few minutes after the bell rang someone sat down in the seat next to me. The first few days I'd been here the seat was usually empty. I looked over to see who was sitting next to me. I didn't recognize the girl at had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead and she wore large hoop earrings. Although, I didn't know her it seemed that she knew me or at least knew of me.

"You're Summer Westen, right?" she asked me in a whisper trying not to get the teacher's attention.

"Who's asking?" I asked in return since I wasn't aware of who she was.

"Katie Matlin, I'm a friend of your sister Sophia's," she answered extending her hand to me.

I shook her hand and said, "Then yes, I'm Summer." I wonder why she was talking to me if she was a friend of Sophia's? "Is there something wrong with Sophia or something?" I asked curiously not being able to think of any other reason why she'd be talking to me.

Katie didn't answer for a moment. I guess she was trying to choose her words wisely or something. "Well, not exactly," she answered after a while.

I raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean by not exactly?"

"It has to do with her and Dallas," she said. "I'm assuming you already know who Dallas is," she added a few seconds later.

"You mean the guy who hit on me the first day I was here and refuses to take no for an answer? Yeah, I know who Dallas is," I said nodding my head. "But, what does Sophia and Dallas have anything to do with each other?" I asked seeing as if this was the first I had heard about them even knowing each other.

"They're working on a science project together," Katie informed me.

As much as I wasn't a fan of Dallas because of his womanizing ways I couldn't understand why Katie would think there was a problem with Sophia and Dallas working on a project together. So, I asked her, "What's so wrong about them working together on a project together?"

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong. I just don't trust Dallas. Just the other day he and I were sworn enemies who hate each other with a passion, but suddenly he's being friendly to me and I think it's because I'm friends with Sophia. The only time he ever talks to me is when Sophia's around," she explained quietly while playing with one of her hoop earrings.

"What happened to turn you two into sworn enemies?" I asked now turning into my usual nosy self.

"It's a pretty long story," she answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "We've got all class period."

"Alright, then."

For the rest of the class Katie explained to me what happened with her and Dallas in the past. She told me everything from her last break up and wanting revenge so she played that video and ruined the hockey team appreciation assembly and getting on the hockey teams bad side. She also explained how the second issue all started with working together on a science project and misreading of words and signals. Is it even possible for things to happen the same way twice?

"Well, thanks for filling me in," I said with a small smile after she was finished.

"I'm not trying to start anything or be a bitch about it. I just don't want Sophia to end up going through something like what I went through. Not that I'm saying it will because maybe he really did change, but I just feel that it's better safe than sorry to let you know," she said in a genuine tone of voice.

"I know where you're coming from," I replied. "I won't bring it up until it's the right time, though. I'd rather not get into it with my sister unless it'll honestly help her out."

"Okay. It's totally up to you. I just wanted to let you know so that you're aware of everything," Katie told me.

"And, I thank you for it," I replied with a smile.

I decided right then and there that there was no reason for me to talk to Sophia about it now. I had nothing to prove that I really had a bad feeling about her getting closer to Dallas. Well, unless I brought up the fact that he hit on me the first day of school and I turned him down causing him to suddenly want to be friends with Sophia. That part did seem weird to me. But, then Sophia could easily say that they're only becoming friends because they were paired up for their science project. Yeah, now was definitely not a good time to talk to Sophia about it.

But, I will talk to Sawyer about it. After all, he did tell the hockey team that me and Sophia were off limits. Surely, he'd have something to say about it. Or at least he better. If he's getting mad about me being involved with Owen, then why wouldn't he have a problem with Dallas and Sophia getting closer? Unless, he says they're just friends and that unlike me he doesn't have to worry about Sophia doing something that will effect us all. That would make me so mad.

**~ Sawyer's POV ~**

I was walking down the hallway along with Dallas, Owen, Luke, and some of the other hockey team members when suddenly Summer ran up to me from out of no where. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away without a word. The others stopped and turned to look at us. Summer wasn't paying attention and kept on walking. Her grip on my arm was too tight for me to pull away from so I had no choice but to keep walking along with her.

"I'll catch up with you all later," I told them as they all turned back and continued on there way.

Summer came to a stop in the quiet area under the school stairs. She looked around to make sure no one else was around. Everyone else was talking to their friends and doing there own thing, so Summer went ahead and spoke up.

"It's not a big deal at the moment, so I'm not gonna talk to Sophia about it just yet. However, I'm gonna fill you in on it," Summer started off.

"Fill me in about what?" I asked curiously.

"It's about Sophia and Dallas," Summer answered crossing her arms across her chest. "They're apparently working on a science project together and Katie and I are kind of concerned about what Dallas' true intentions are," she explained saying each name she brought up quietly.

"Oh, no! Not this again!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes. "I'm not getting involved in this or listening to any of it anymore," I told Summer in a stern tone.

"Sawyer..." she started to argue.

I quickly put up my hand to make her be quiet and shook my head. "No, Summer," I said sternly.

"But, Sawyer..." she tried again.

"Summer! No! I already apologized to Sophia and got back on her good side! I'm not gonna get involved in her personal business again unless I have absolute reason to. And, how you feel that something isn't right about whatever is going on is not probable cause for me to get involved again and make Sophia hate me again to the point where she'll probably never forgive me," I explained to her in hopes that she'd understand and drop the subject.

But, it turns out that it wasn't gonna be so easy. In fact, things were only gonna take a turn for the worst.

"You apologized to Sophia and told her you'd stay out of her personal life from now on?" Summer asked me putting her hands on her hips as a scowl took over her facial expressions.

"Well, I didn't actually tell her that I'd stay out of her personal life, but I apologized to her and told her that I had no right to tell her who to be friends with and who not to, which in a way means I'll stay out of her personal life," I explained not knowing where she was gonna take this conversation just yet.

Summer suddenly became very angry. I had no idea what had set her off and made her mad out of the blue. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know why she got mad all of a sudden. But, she went ahead and made my mind up for me.

"You apologized to Sophia and are staying out of her personal life now and yet I get no apology and you're still butting into my personal life?!" she hissed in a questioning tone.

My reply came out before I could stop it and as soon as it came out the wrong way I suddenly wanted to just take it back, but of course, I couldn't. "You're the one everyone needs to watch out for, not Sophia."

Summer's eyes widened and she took a step back from me. "I'm the one everyone needs to watch out for?!"

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really?! Then what did yoy really mean, Sawyer?!" she asked glaring at me.

"It's just that you and your promiscuous ways and your guy of the month...it's just..." I trailed off realizing that I was only making matters worse by even answering her question.

Summer shook her head and looked down at her feet. Seconds later, her head was back up and she was looking at me with an evil glare in her eyes. "Guy of the month? Are you calling me a slut?!" she asked seeing what I said in the worst possible way.

"No! No! I'm not saying that at all!" I assured her.

"Oh really? 'Cause that's exactly how it sounds," Summer said calming down just a little for only a second before resorting straight back to her true angry self.

"You're hearing it all wrong, Summer," I said.

"Guy of the month easily sounds like slut to me," she replied.

"I didn't mean to say guy of the month," I told her honestly. "I just answered without thinking it through."

"Yeah, sure you did," Summer said sarcastically as she pushed passed me.

"Summer!" I called out after her turning to look the way she was storming off.

She stopped and spun around on her heel. "There is no way to take back any of what you just said, Sawyer!" she hissed at me. "I can't believe you right now! You turned this from one thing to pretty much calling me a slut in layman's term," she exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief. "And, you know what?! Going back to what this was originally about...if you don't want to be the protective older sibling then when the time comes I will talk to Sophia!" she informed me before turning and storming off.

What the hell is happening to us all? This started as talking about Sophia and lead to a fight between Summer and I. It's like ever since we moved to Degrassi our bond and our lives have only gotten more screwed up. Not that the past year before we moved here wasn't screwed up enough as it is, but here and now...it's like we're at each other throats and fighting every single day.

******~ Sophia's POV ~**

After school, I sat down and waited in the foyer for Dallas like we had agreed to. I waited for a few minutes before I saw him walking with a few of the hockey team members. He saw me and after saying goodbye to them or see you later or whatever jocks say to each other he made his way over to me. I stood up as he apporached me.

"Hi, Dallas," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Sophia," he replied returning my smile. "Are you ready to work on the project?" he asked.

"Umm...sure," I answered as something came to mind causing me to look away from him.

Apparently, the tone of my voice and my actions gave me up because he asked, "Is everything okay?"

I didn't answer right away.

"Sophia?" he questioned.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

"Were you by any chance behind my brother trying to tell me not to be friends with Katie and Jake?" I asked him. "I mean, Katie filled me in on her past with you and the hockey teams past with her and Jake," I added.

He answered instantly making me believe him even more because he didn't have to take a moment to think of an answer. "I had nothing to do with that. It was most likely some of the other hockey team members. I wasn't even around when Katie and Jake were brought up."

"Alright, well now that's cleared up," I said happily.

He smiled. "So, we should get to work on the project now."

I smiled back at him and nodded my head. "We should. Let's get it over with so we don't have to do it later on."

Dallas and I made our way to the library for a quiet place to work. Dallas really wasn't such a bad guy like everything I've heard about his recent past with others has seemed to try and lead me to believe. To think I actually had a slight bit of doubt that Katie was right and he truly was up to something. I knew there's a good reason for why I always see the best in people.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 6! The next chapter is gonna be skipping quite a few days. I'll let you know how many in an A/N. So, how's everyone enjoying the story so far? Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!

Well, asking for at least **3 **reviews worked last chapter, so maybe it's possible for another **3** reviews again for the next chapter! It's worth another shot! Thank you so much! You're all the best!


	7. Angry Sisters and Heart to Hearts

There were 55 views for last chapter and only 1 review...that makes me sad.

So, it's been a long wait for an update again. This week has been another really busy week. Hence, the reason I haven't updated in a while. Sorry everyone. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.

Like always, I want to thank everyone who is reading, reviewing, and following! It means a lot to me that readers like what I'm writing and want to read more! If you like what you're reading and want to read more please review even if it's a simple; _please continue_ or something like that. That way I know I'm not writing for no reason. Anywho, thank you all again if you're taking time away from your lives to read my story! And, please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming! They all truly do mean so much to me!

**_Quick A/N:_**

**1.)** Between the last chapter and this chapter 8 days have passed in the stories time frame and it is now the second Thursday night since the twins first moved to Toronto.

**2.) **The chapter starts with Summer confronting Sophia about how close she has gotten with Dallas ever since they had to work together on their class project. The project is over and done with now, but Sophia and Dallas are still hanging out and getting closer and closer. It doesn't help either that everytime she walks by Dallas is always mischieviously smirking at her. It gives Summer a weird feeling. Summer finally took the time to think about what Katie had told her about her past with Dallas and adding Katie's past with Dallas with her own personal couple of run ins with Dallas, Summer finds it strange that after being turned down by her, Dallas is suddenly getting closer to Sophia. All of that is what has lead to what's going on in this chapter.

_**Pairings:** Owen/OC, Dallas/OC, and possibly even other pairings as well._

_**Rating:** Rated T for now, and maybe M later on._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own any of the Degrassi characters from the show nor do I own some of the plots that I may base some chapters or parts of chapters on that seem familiar. I only own Sophia, Summer, Sawyer, and any other OC character that may pop up in future chapters of the story._

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**** Angry Sisters and Heart to Hearts**_

_**~ Sophia's POV ~**_

It was about seven or so on Thursday evening and I was laying in bed with my laptop reblogging posts on Tumblr when I heard a knock at my befroom door. Logging off the site, I turned off my laptop and closed it placing it in my bedside table drawer. I got up and made my way over to the door. I opened it and found Summer standing there.

"Can I come in?" Summer asked.

"Umm...sure," I answered stepping out of the way to let her in.

"What's this late evening visit all about?" I asked staying near the door just in case whatever this was about turned out to be bad and I had to kick her ass out of the room, which wouldn't surprise me at all if that's how it ended.

Summer didn't say anything for a minute or so. She turned around to face me and stayed quiet. It seemed that she was thinking of what to say or thinking of how to put what she wanted to say. Oh, great. It definitely wasn't gonna be anything good. I knew Summer way too well to know that she never had to think of what she was gonna say before she said it unless it was something that would start a fight.

"Well...you know how you and Dallas have been getting closer and becoming better friends ever since you two were paired together on that science project last week?" she asked starting off with what was probably going to be the only okay thing that came out of her mouth in the next few minutes.

"Yeah," I answered kind of finding the question to be the worse lead in in the history of lead ins.

"Alright, well I'm not telling you how to live your life by bringing this up...I'm just not. I'm honestly just being a loving, caring, and nice big sister...Katie told you about her past with Dallas, right?" Summer asked already knowing that most likely Katie had told me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Well, Here. We. Go. "Yeah, she did."

"Did I tell you about my run in with Dallas the first day of school?" Summer then asked.

Now that I wasn't aware of. I figured whatever Summer had to say was based on what Katie had told her. I didn't even know that Summer knew Dallas first handedly. Hmm...I wonder what happened there.

"No, you didn't tell me," I answered in a curious tone of voice.

"Well, long story short...he hit on me, I said no, and then he kept pushing it. Needless to say, he doesn't seem to take no for an answer very easily," Summer explained to me crossing her arms across her chest.

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out how to reply. "Are you trying to tell me not to be friends with him?" I asked not understanding exactly why Summer brought this up to begin with.

She shook her head no very quickly. "I told you when I first came in that I wasn't trying to tell you how to live your life," she said.

"Well, it sounds like the exact opposite," I informed her.

"How does it sound that way? I just brought this all up because I've seen how close you and Dallas have been getting and I want you to be careful and not to get yourself caught up in anything."

"So, because you and Katie both had some run ins or issues with Dallas you think that that means whatever friendship or whatever is going on between Dallas and I will end badly or go badly, too?"

"No, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying be careful," Summer replied with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why? Because you think he's using me to get closer to you because he wants you and you said no?" I suggested in a sarcastic tone.

"What? No!" she exclaimed. Then she thought it through and said, "Well, now that you mention it...it wouldn't surprise me if that's what is going on. After all, if it hadn't been for Owen saying something Dallas would probably have went on and on with not taking no for an answer."

"Unbelieveable!" I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

"What's unbelievable?" Summer asked.

"You!" I yelled at her. "It's always about you!"

She seemed shock by my outbreak and took a step back.

"Considering your past when we lived in Paris...you have no right to tell me what to do or how to view certain people!" I told her slightly seething.

"Considering my past?" Summer asked in a angry tone.

I could see the mirror image of my anger in her eyes as well.

I nodded. "Yeah, considering your past."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"I was just trying to be the caring older sister, and you turn it all into my past!" Summer exclaimed trying to turn the tables on me.

I knew from the start that this was gonna end badly.

"Oh, so now you're trying to make me the bad guy?! You know what...just go! Get out of here!" I hissed pointing out of the door and into the hallway.

"Gladly!" Summer seethed storming out of my room.

"Oh, and stay the hell out of my life, too!" I yelled slamming the door in her face just as she was turning around to face me.

I turned my back to the door and slid down it onto the floor. When my butt hit the ground I pulled my legs up to my body and hugged them placing my head on the top of my knees. I was suddenly starting to regret what I had said. So, maybe I was a little bit too hard on her. Maybe she really was just trying to be the caring older sister. Maybe I was the one who blew this whole conversation out of proprotion?

I sat against the door for a minute or so until I heard Summer slam the front door down stairs followed by her car starting up about a minute or so later and then her pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road. Then, I heard Sawyer and Scarlett's voices after the front door opened and shut again. Not long after, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I stood up, opened it, and found Sawyer standing there with a confused look on his face. I wonder if another fight will start up between us this time?

**~ Summer's POV ~**

As soon as Sophia slammed the door in my face, I turned and made my way to my bedroom grabbing my purse, car keys, and jacket. What the hell just happened? I was just telling her to be careful! I wasn't trying to tell her how to live her life! I stormed out of my room and stomped down the hallway and down the stairs only to run into Scarlett as soon as I made it to the bottom of them.

Scarlett looked at me and frowned upon seeing the anger on my face. "What's wrong, Summer?" Scarlett asked with slight concern on her face. "I heard you and Sophia yelling and then a door slammed."

"I'm just trying to look out for my baby sister!" I exclaimed before speed walking angrily out of the house leaving a confused and full of questions Scarlett in my wake.

"Summer!" Scarlett called after me.

"I'll be back later!" I yelled back after having decided not to ignore her like I had first thought about doing.

I made my way out of the house slamming the front door loudly behind me. I fought to quickly put my jacket on while walking down the front porch steps. I was rushing to my car when I suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up with a scowl on my face, I saw that I had bumped into Sawyer. I hadn't completely forgiven Sawyer yet because of our arguement last week, but I had calmed down a bit and was at least on talking terms with him.

"What are you so mad about, Summer?" Sawyer asked noticing the scowl on my face even through the darkness of the night.

Not feeling like getting into a huge conversation I angrily answered, "I'm just trying to be the caring older sister, but apparently everyone would prefer her not to be around, so she's officially leaving and no longer giving a damn."

After I answered him, I pushed my way past Sawyer and went to my car and got in. I instantly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Owen's number.

He answered after a few rings. "Hello."

"Are you busy right now?" I asked him trying to labor my breathing so that he didn't pick up on my anger.

"No," he answered.

"Could you meet me at Above the Dot, then?" I questioned putting the key in the ignition and starting up my car.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" he answered with a question of his own.

I didn't answer at first, but then lied, "Yeah, everything's okay. I just need to escape from my life for the rest of the night.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in 20," he said.

"Okay, see you then," I replied hanging up.

I threw my cell phone into the passengers seat, put the car in reverse, and then backed out of the driveway. I then proceeded to hope and pray I wouldn't run into any cops as I put the car in drive and sped down the road to meet Owen at Above the Dot.

******~ Sawyer's POV ~**

After watching Summer pull out of the driveway and speed down the road, I walked up the front porch steps and made my way into the house. Scarlett walked down the hall from the kitchen into the foyer just as I shut the front door and turned around.

"Did you run into Summer?" Scarlett asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was in a rush and she was quite angry about something," I answered and then asked, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah, she said verbatim, "I'm just trying to look out for my baby sister," Scarlett answered crossing her arms across her chest. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked me inquisitively thinking that maybe I knew something.

Even though I did know something I played it off as if I didn't really know much. "Not really," I simply lied. "But, whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing too bad. You know how Summer gets. She's always been a loose canon with her anger. Don't worry," I assured Scarlett giving her a half hug and kissing her on her forehead before making my way upstairs.

"If you find out anything you'll fill me in, right?" she asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course," I answered her.

Seeming to be satisfied, Scarlett turned and went back into the kitchen.

I walked down the hallway to my room and put my car keys on my desk. Then, I turned back around and walked across the hall to Sophia's room. I waited just a moment before knocking on her bedroom door. I heard some shuffling around and then the door opened. Sophia stood there looking at me with an angry and yet almost sad look on her face.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

Sophia moved out of the way and I walked in. She shut the door behind me in order to keep Scarlett from over hearing us.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Summer mentioned verbatim something along the lines of, "I'm just trying to be the caring older sister, but apparently everyone would prefer her not to be around, so she's officially leaving and no longer giving a damn," I told her.

Sophia breathed in a deep and breathed out. "Summer came in and told me that she wanted me to be careful with my growing friendship with Dallas and it escalated into a heated arguement and well you can guess the rest," Sophia explained making her way over and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Oh no!" Sophia exclaimed leaning over and putting her head in her hands. She then proceeded to shake her head back and forth in her hands. "You know what that means right, Sawyer?" she asked me lifting her head up and looking over at me.

I nodded. I sure did know what that means. This wasn't the first time Summer went through an anger phase like this. It was probably a good thing, though, because now we knew what to expect and we weren't in store for any surprises that would ruin anything.

"What do you think she'll do?" Sophia asked with slight fear in her voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I answered her honestly. "At times Summer can be quite unpredictable. Maybe she'll just forget all about it? Or maybe she'll run away like she's done a couple of times before," I suggested all the possibilities that came to my mind.

There was a short silence between us.

"Do you remember what happened last time Summer ran away?" Sophia asked breaking the silence.

I nodded. I really would rather not think about it or talk about it right now.

"We went to find her and..." Sophia began to say as she started recalling that night.

"Sophia, no! Don't say it! I can't deal with the memory!" I exclaimed stopping her while also causing her to jump since she didn't expect my out break.

"Do you think Summer still blames herself?" Sophia asked respecting me not wanting to talk about what happened, but still sticking to the subject.

I stood up and turned to face Sophia. "I honestly think she does. I think that's why she became promiscuous in the first place. I think she knows being promiscuous is wrong and she sees it as a punishment and that's why she does it. I think it's also why she's so overprotective of you. She knows what she does is wrong and she wants you to not do what she's doing and because of Dallas' past that she's been clued in on and her encounter with him she's afraid of your friendship with him," I answered her truthfully laying everything I was thinking on the line.

"That's what I think, too, to be completely honest," Sophia nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry about Summer right now, though. Give her time to cool down a bit and maybe she won't do something rash like she usually does. Maybe she'll surprise us this time," I told her trying to ease her sense of fear.

Sophia nodded and sighed. "Okay, I'll sleep on it and hopefully tomorrow it'll all be settled down."

"Alright, and tomorrow if everything is the same, then we can worry," I said leaning down to give her hug. "I'll see you in the morning," I smiled standing up straight and turning to make my way out of her room.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Sophia called out to me just as I had opened the door and was about to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping and turning to look at her.

_"_Do you think Summer hates me right now? Or that she'll ever forgive me?" Sophia asked me.

I was slightly taken back by her questions. "Why would Summer hate you?" I asked walking back into the room and closing the door behind me.

"Well, I told her that considering her past in Paris she has no right to tell me how to view certain people and then I proceeded to kick her out of my room and tell her to stay the hell out of my life and I slammed the door in her face," Sophia explained to me.

I walked over to her and pulled her up off the bed and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. "We all say things we don't mean or things we don't mean to say when we're mad. Summer of all people would know that. I'm sure she'll forgive you. Or you can join me in the not completely forgiven yet department," I told her trying to lighten the mood with a slight joke by adding in my status with Summer now.

Sophia smiled a small smile at that as she pulled away. "Thanks for being a great big and only brother, Sawyer," Sophia smiled at me.

"You're welcome," I smiled in return kissing her forehead and dropping my embrace with her. "Alright, goodnight, Sophia," I said leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

"Goodnight, Sawyer!" she called after me.

I was so tired that as soon as I got back to my bedroom I got my shower things, took a shower, and went straight to bed. The last thing I thought of before drifting off was that ever since moving here the drama between Summer, Sophia, and I has been completely off the chain. I just hoped that somehow we could all mend what's been broken instead of having to move away from here because it only proceeded to help ruin us even more to the point where we'd never be able to repair the bond that we once had.

* * *

So, there's Chapter 7! So, how's everyone enjoying the story so far? Please, review and tell me what you all thought! Reviews make me happy, and I update faster when I know readers are really into what I'm writing! Anonymous and signed reviews are all welcome!

Review pretty please! Don't be afraid to review about your thoughts...I won't bite! After all, I absolutely love reviews! lol! No, honestly, I truly do!


End file.
